1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diversity receiver and a diversity reception method which enable diversity reception of a plurality of digital broadcasts, for example, such as a digital satellite broadcast and a digital terrestrial broadcast that employ different transmission path coding schemes or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional diversity receivers have employed the radio reception technology according to the diversity combining scheme in order to improve reception quality or the like (See FIG. 1 in Patent Document 1).
The diversity radio receiver disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that when incoming radio waves are received with a plurality of reception antennas thereof and then converted into a baseband frequency signal (desired signal) for demodulation, the plurality of desired signals are carrier combined, and then the combined desired signal is demodulated. When those incoming radio waves which have been adversely affected by multipath fading or the like are received with part of the signal components of a desired signal dropped out, a configuration of this type allows the carrier combining to interpolate the dropped signal component and increase the signal level. This makes it possible, for example, to reduce demodulation errors and improve the S/N ratio (signal-to-noise ratio) of the demodulated signal.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-247066